


Il dolce Don

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Lydeckers



Category: Mafia (Video Games), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frankie works for Clemente, M/M, Masturbation, References to Drugs, Не для бартера, отсылки к трилогии «Крестный отец» / The Godfather trilogy references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydeckers/pseuds/Lydeckers
Summary: Он чувствовал влечение к врагу. Дону Фальконе.
Relationships: Alberto Clemente/Carlo Falcone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини R - NC-21





	Il dolce Don

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее о канонах: [Mafia II](https://mafia.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Mafia_%E2%85%A1) и [«Крестный отец»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%91%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%86_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)); о персонажах: [Альберто Клементе](https://mafia.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5) и [Карло Фальконе](https://mafia.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE_%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5).

Отложив мемуары Тома Хагена («Моя интимная жизнь с Турком»), Клементе тяжело вздохнул. Где-то внизу, у подножья элитарного холма, бурлила жизнь. Дилеры выползали из подворотен, пахнущих легкой наживой и мочой. Сутенеры деловито расставляли свой «товар». Однообразные лица вплывали в пятна света фонарей — и уплывали с девочками. Всем было хорошо, кроме него, кому должно быть лучше в сто сраных раз! 

Альберто заерзал в алом кресле. Ни крупный особняк, ни «Делиция Грандеамерика», ни скидки на масло от «Дженко» не могли унять его страдания. Он чувствовал влечение к врагу. Дону Фальконе. 

Мафия запрещала любовь к своему полу, что не нравилось Альберто. В двадцать два года он женился. Настаивал отец, но жить с норовистой сицилийкой Кьярой Скурой пришлось ему. Спустя полгода брака Кьяра нанесла ему удар в затылок чугунной сковородкой. Жизнь Альберто висела на волоске. Мать оплакивала его, а отец заказал у семейства Бонасера катафалк с лучшим в окрестностях ослом. Но воля к жизни и деньгам была сильна, и Берто пришел в себя накануне похорон. С тех пор он ненавидел кухни и заходил на них лишь ночью, выключая свет. Эта боязнь стоила ему двух переломов носа, вывихнутого плеча и бесчисленных ушибов. Но Альберто был упрям. «Сущий осел», — так говаривал дон Винчи...

— Босс. 

Клементе вскинул голову. На пороге кабинета мялся белобрысый тип. 

Его звали Фрэнки _Потенца._

— Босс, у нас с проблемы с крысой. 

Клементе помрачнел. Как и любой приличный дон, «крыс» он не жаловал. 

— Она сбежала, босс. Под стол рванула и исчезла. Отбросила свой хвост. 

— Это еще как? 

— Как ящерица. Я наступил. Она отбросила. 

— Хм-м... 

Сощурившись, Альберто оглядел Потенца. Того вело, словно банкноту на ветру. 

— Что было дальше? Говори! 

— Крыса м-м... 

— Ну! Что? 

— М-мутир... 

— Ты, сука, блядь, под кайфом?! 

Выхватив из-под стола винтовку М1 Гаранд, Альберто нацелил ее в промежность Фрэнки. 

— На хрен отсюда! — заорал он. 

— Если х... хочешь найти крысу... 

— Под коксом заявился к боссу! Сука, а! 

— Надо д... дум... 

Выстрел разнес вазу на постаменте. Потенца выметнулся прочь. Сердце Клементе стучало, словно бампер, прижатый к столбу. Он осел на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и вообразил себе возлюбленного дона. 

Фальконе был высок. Лицо — волнующе квадратное. Под правым глазным мешком — кокетливая родинка. Глубоко посаженные маниакальные глаза. Роскошные костюмы от _A la Freddo_. При виде него у женщин становилось влажно между ног, а у мужчин особых предпочтений набухало в брюках. 

О Карло ходили леденящие поджилки слухи, и Клементе тщательно их собирал. Ему хотелось знать, что ждет его в постели. Особенно пикантной была любовь Фальконе к астрономии. Поговаривали, что он искусно владеет телескопом. Альберто провел ночь, разглядывая эти аппараты на цветных снимках. Кончив, он решил начать с чего-нибудь попроще. Горло бутылки виски, например? Этим баловались при сухом законе. Небезопасно, но все же лучше, чем... 

— Э-э... босс? 

Клементе чуть не подскочил. К нему явился телохранитель — крупный тип с ирландской физией. 

Его звали _Тадхг_ МакКласки. Он был сыном копа. 

— Что надо, блядь?! — рявкнул Клементе. 

Парень помялся на пороге. 

— Уж за полночь. А вы не спите! 

— Ты, сука, мне указывать решил?! Я, бля, тебя отправлю в мясорубку! 

МакКласки поник и шмыгнул носом. «Еще один на коксе?» — подумал Клементе. 

— Ты видел крысу? — осторожно спросил он. 

— Не видел. Что, была? А кто? 

Ладонь Альберто встретилась со лбом с унылым треском. 

— Не было. Забудь... 

— Так вы ложитесь спать? 

— Какая тебе разница?! 

— Есть разница! — уперся МакКласки. — Мы любим вас, а вы прене... вре... бре... гаете. Вот так. 

— Ну хорошо, — пробормотал Клементе. Его тронула забота подчиненных. 

— Я вас проверю, — уходя, пригрозил МакКласки. — И не читайте на ночь, босс. 

— Это почему? 

— Так голова болит от буков! 

— Иди надхг! 

Дверь закрылась. Клементе вздохнул и поднялся из кресла. 

— Ну и семейка, епт... — заметил он. 

Над большим камином висело зеркало в платиновой раме из Нью-Бордо. Клементе выложил за него круглую сумму, но оно оказалось нерабочим. Другое зеркало, над историческим комодом, давало отражение. Клементе оглядел себя. Он был красив. Еще и, сука, как! Широкоплеч, высок. Лицо — преступно-импозантное. Взгляд — белоголового орлана. Костюмы _A la Freddo_ оттенка капучино. Десятки гангстеров мечтали быть таким, как он, чтобы охмурять пылких итальянок... но сам он не мечтал об этом. Женщины пугали и настораживали его. В руке у каждой он видел призрак сковородки. 

Покинув кабинет, Клементе отправился не в спальню с видом на фонтан, а в ванную. Та резала глаз роскошью. Одну из полок занимали позолоченные резиновые утки. 

Клементе включил воду, спустил штаны и сунул пальцы в зад. Второй рукой он крепко обхватил свой ствол. Запрокинув голову, он представил, как в него внедряется объемный член Фальконе. Пальцы задвигались, имитируя властные, жесткие движения Карло. Близилась развязка...

— Босс! 

— Какого хуя?! 

Вопль сотряс весь особняк. Не выдержал кран, и вода изверглась бурной, пенистой струей. 

— Вы что там, ебанулись?! — рявкнул Клементе. — Что надо?! 

— Вам звонит Лео Галанте. 

— Старый пердун, — бросил Альберто, натягивая брюки. — Нашел когда звонить... 

Вернувшись в кабинет, он мрачно поднял трубку. 

— Алло! Альберто? — проскрипел голос консильере. — Слушай... Мне нужна помощь. Пришли ко мне своих парней. 

— А твои что? — проворчал Клементе. — Члены пинают? 

— Здесь, понимаешь, дело тонкое... 

— Не понимаю. Что там у тебя стряслось? 

В трубке раздался вздох. 

— Я пригласил Майкла на чай. Мы чуть повздорили. Он рассердился. 

— И? 

— Запер меня в шкафу. 

— У тебя что, телефон в шкафу? — не поверил Клементе. 

— Да. Я всегда ношу его с собой. За этим будущее, Берто. Ну, пока... 

— Да уж... — откомментировал Клементе, сбросив вызов. — Эй, Тадхг! Пошли двоих в особняк Лео. И пусть штаны возьмут. Вперед! 

Отдав распоряжения, он набрал станцию: 

— Алло, девушка! Соедините меня с особняком Карло Фальконе. Да, знаю риски. Мой адвокат подпишет. Хорошо... 

Томные гудки щекотали нервы. Наконец, в Ойстер-Бэй подняли трубку. 

— Алло, — отрезал неприятный голос. 

У Альберто перехватило дух. Он много раз слышал Фальконе на сборах мафии. Но никогда — в ночной тиши, связанный с ним единой линией. 

— П... — выдохнул Клементе. 

— Чего? 

— Привет... 

— Какой, на хуй, привет?! 

От вопля Карло у Альберто чуть не лопнула ушная перепонка. 

— Тебе жить надоело, гнида?! — распылялся Фальконе. — «Привет»! Пиздец! Двенадцать-сорок! Я тебя на хрен урою! Понял?! В зад вобью Томпсон М1928 и высажу обойму, блядь! С рыбой уснешь! Сука паскудная... 

Он еще бранился, когда Клементе повесил трубку. Фальконе в частной жизни был именно таким, как он себе воображал: грубой, съехавшей с катушек злокозненной свиньей. 

И это было здóрово.  



End file.
